Just Together
by TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom
Summary: I don't care what people say, it doesn't matter what they say. All that matters is that you're here. (Shonen-ai, all fluff, AU)


**Title: **Just Together

**By: **TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom

**Summary: ** I don't care what people say, it doesn't matter what they say. All that matters is that you're here. **(S****honen-ai, all fluff, AU)**

**A/N: **So I noticed that not many people write BxB love on here even though it is teeming with fluff and hinted boy-love. Please tell me you have noticed it. Anyway this story is inspired by a drawing that my buddy Anita drew for art class (and then told off for it's 'off-topicness' because apparently gay relationships aren't counted as love). It was actually a Yu-Gi-Oh drawing but that doesn't stop me, heh heh. Enjoy

* * *

I was aware of him standing behind me. I knew he was there and had been there for the last ten minutes just observing me from behind. It didn't bother me though, I kinda liked him being there. Even if he was silent, it made me feel safe and wanted. As though I wasn't some sort of waste of space in the world. He moved closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"You okay?" he asked me, breathing down the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied quietly.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked down at the ground, I could feel my face heating up. I didn't always do that though, sometimes I could contain it. In school for instance, where people aren't as understanding as my friends were. There had been a moments silence when I came out and said how I felt. Mixed emotions to be specific, I knew not everybody thought it was okay but I didn't really care. Just as long as it was out there to the people who I cared about enough to call family.

"You've been avoiding me," he said again removing his hand from my shoulder. "Why?"

"I've not, I've been busy," I lied.

I was avoiding him. Ever since that day. I was late out of school, walking home alone since everybody had left school already. I had spare change, I could have stopped at a phone box and called one of the gang to come pick me up. I didn't though, I walked home alone humming tunes to songs I had heard on the radio. That was when I felt as though I was beginning followed. I looked over my shoulder, just people going about their daily lives. I should have known though, the people you suspect can hide in plain sight. In a street it's easy to become just another surrounding. I continued walking and when I turned a corner somebody pushed me up against a wall.

"You're never busy, if you can't tell me what's wrong then what's the point in us," his voice was soft but also edged with sadness.

"It's nothing, honest," I lied again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His breath was hot on my neck, making the hairs on the back of neck stand up on end. Not because I was afraid I trusted him with all my heart but because I was cold. I had been outside for that long I'd lost track of what time it was. I closed my eyes as tears began to spill down my face. I told myself not to cry in front of him, keep it for when I was alone, when I was sleeping.

"You're afraid," he whispered.

"Yes," I choked out.

I was still thinking about that day. Walking home, somebody came up and pushed me up against the wall. They spoke to me, they threatened me and who I loved. I cried that day, I couldn't contain it. If anybody was hurt, it would be my fault. It would be better if I was cut out of their lives all together. Tears continued to fall down my face and no amount of talking could cure my hurt at that moment.

"Please," it was a simple word that had so much meaning.

"I can't," I whispered.

He pulled me close and moved me so I was looking into his eyes. They weren't hard, they weren't cold, they weren't full of fear. They were beautiful, full of unspoken wisdom and trust. I had to tell him. I wasn't able to disappear into the background any more. I wasn't a shadowed silence. I had somebody who loved me and cared for me. I latched my arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. I told him everything I had been keeping in all these years, all my fears, my pain, my agony. Everything came out in a torrent of tears. Letting go of him, I fell to my knees and sobbed into the ground.

"I don't care what people say, it doesn't matter what they say," he said to me as he knelt down next to me. "All that matters is that you're here."

"Really?" I questioned through my tears.

"Yes," he replied kissing me gently. "I love you Johnny."

I looked into his eyes once more.

"I love you too...Ponyboy."

* * *

**A/N: FLUUUUF! What am I doing, I don't write fluff! Arggg~ Hope you liked it...**


End file.
